Love Really Hurt
by rizkaapamungkas
Summary: Memilikimu adalah hal terberat dalam hidupku. Menahan sakit selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Namun tetap sia-sia perjuanganku, kau bahkan tak pernah melihatku. Padahal, aku ingin sekali menikmati sisa-sisa hidupku bersamamu. Sebelum aku benar-benar tak akan dapat melihatmu untuk selama-lamanya. KAISOO slight HUNSOO


**Title: Love Really Hurt**

**Author: rizkaapamungkas**

**Main Casts: - Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo – Oh Sehun**

**Pair: KaiSoo slight HunSoo**

**Genre: Romance, Yaoi**

**Rated: T**

**Length: Oneshoot**

_**WARNING!**_

_**YAOI, BOYS LOVE, BOY x BOY, OOC**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, OKAY?**_

**HAPPY READING**

_Memilikimu adalah hal terberat dalam hidupku. Menahan sakit selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Namun tetap sia-sia perjuangaku, kau bahkan tak pernah melihatku. Padahal, aku ingin sekali menikmati sisa-sisa hidupku bersamamu. Sebelum aku benar-benar tak akan dapat melihatmu untuk selama-lamanya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Mereka berdua selalu bersama, di kampus maupun di rumah. Mereka yang dimaksud adalah Kai dan Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua sudah bersahabat sejak masih kecil. Kai diam diam menyukai Kyungsoo, namun sayang, Kyungsoo sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Kai, kau tahu, kemarin Sehun menciumku" ucap Kyungsoo pada Kai. Kai berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk Kyungsoo.

Meski ia harus menahan rasa sakit yang berdenyut di dadanya. Kyungsoo jelas tak tahu kalau Kai mencintainya.

"Apakah kau menikmatinya?" Tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo.

BLUSH~

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah saat membayangkan bagaimana Sehun menciumnya kemarin.

"N-ne" jawab Kyungsoo. Kai hanya tersenyum getir. Apakah selama bersahabat dengan Kai, Kyungsoo tak menyadari bahwa Kai menaruh hatinya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Apa Sehun begitu romantis?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Ne, dia sangat romantis Kai, aku sangat menyukainya" Kai mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita pulang"

Kai dan Kyungsoo pun berjalan menjauhi kampus menuju halte bus untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Mereka memang belum pernah menggunakan kendaraan pribadi untuk sekolah.

"Kai, sepertinya ini akan turun hujan" ucap Kyungsoo pada Kai.

"Ne, untuk itu kita harus berjalan lebih cepat lagi" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

BRESS

Namun sial, sebelum mereka sampai di halte bus hujan pun turun.

"Kai bagaimana ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo panic.

"Entahlah, kajja kita lari"

"KYUNGSOO!" Kai maupun Kyungsoo menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggil nama Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo berbinar mendapati Sehun yang sedang menaiki motor miliknya menuju kearahnya.

Kai melihat Kyungsoo yang sangat senang bercampur dengan wajahnya yangmulai memucat. Kai khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo.

"Kyung apa kau kedinginan?" Tanya Kai khawatir pada Kyungsoo.

"Hunnie, aku merindukanmu" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kai, Kyungsoo berlari kearah Sehun dan memeluk sang kekasih.

Kai yang melihat Kyungsoo bahagia, hanya tersenyum meskipun ia sedang mati matian menahan sakit yang ada di hatinya.

"Kyung, kajja pulang, nanti kau sakit" Sehun menyodorkan jas hujan untuk Kyungsoo, dan diterima Kyungsoo dengan senang hati. Lalu Kyungsoo mengenakan jas hujan yang telah Sehun berikan kepadanya. Mungkin Kyungsoo sudah lupa akan keberadaan Kai.

Sehun pun masa bodo dengan keberadaan Kai, karena setahu Sehun, Kai adalah sahabat Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Kai tak mengenal satu sama lain. Setelah mengenakan jas hujan, Kyungsoo langsung menaiki motor Sehun, tentunya di belakang Sehun. Sehun segera menjalankan motornya. Kyungsoo masih tetap melupakan keberadaan Kai. kyungsoo pun memeluk tubuh Sehun erat, rasanyaa hangat sekali berpelukan dengan sang kekasih di tengah hujan seperti ini.

Kai memandangi Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang perlahan mulai menjauh.

TES

Kai menangis di tengah derasnya hujan. Dia hanya menangis kecil. Kai memegangi dadanya yang berdenyut begitu sakit. Sebesar apa cintanya Kyungsoo pada Sehun, sampai sampai Kyungsoo melupakan keberadaannya dan lebih memilih pulang bersama Sehun.

Kai kembali berjalan menuju halte bus. Setelah sampai di halte bus, Kai mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tunggu yang ada di halte. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Kai berdoa agar bus segera datang, ia sungguh tidak kuat dengan dingin. Setelah selang lima menit, bus pun akhirnya datang. Kai cepat-cepat naik dan mengambil duduk di paling pojok.

_** Other side**_

Kyungsoo dan Sehun sudah sampai di rumah Kyungsoo.

"Hunnie, ayo mampir dulu ke rumahku" ajak Kyungsoo pada Sehun.

"Ne chagi-ya" mereka segera memasuki rumah Kyungsoo.

"Aku pulaanng~~~" teriak Kyungsoo saat dirinya dan Sehun sudah ada di ruang tamu.

"Eh? Sehun?" Tanya Eomma Kyungsoo kaget.

"Ne ahjuma" jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"kalian pasti terjebak hujan sehingga seragam kalian basah kuyup seperti ini, apa kalian tak mengenakan jas hujan?" Tanya eomma Kyungsoo pada Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

"Kita pakai eomma, salahkan saja hujan yang turun begitu deras" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Lalu Kai dimana? Kau tak pulang bersamanya Kyung?"

Seketika Kyungsoo kaget. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan sahabatnya itu. Ah pasti Kai sedang kedinginan. Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya.

"Ani, tadi Kyungsoo pulang bersama Kai, namun saat Kyungsoo bertemu Sehun, Kyungsoo melupakan Kai eomma" eomma Kyungsoo terbelalak mendengar penuturan dari anaknya yang terkesan sangat polos.

"Kenapa kau melupakannya hah? Nanti bagaimana jika Kai sakit? Ishh anak ini. Sana cepat ganti baju!" eomma Kyungsoo akan terlihat sangat menyeramkan kalau sudah menyangkut tentang Kai.

"Ne eomma" Kyungsoo hanya menurut.

"Sehun-ah, kau juga harus ganti baju, kau boleh pinjam baju Kyungsoo" sehun mengangguk.

"Ne ahjuma"

***SKIP TIME***

**TING NONG**

Kai memencet bel pintu rumahnya.

**CKLEK**

"Astaga! Jongin!" eomma Kai yang melihat kedaan anaknya yang hampir pingsan sontak kaget.

"Kau kenapa hmm?" eomma Kai membantu Kai untuk menuju ke kamarnya.

Setelah sampai di kamar, eommanya membaringkan tubuh Kai, dan membuka seragam yang masih menempel di tubuh Kai dengan mengganti baju tidur milik Kai. setelah selesai mengenakan baju tidur untuk Kai, eommanya mendekatinya.

"Jongin hiks hiks" eomma Kai menangis.

"Eomma uljima, kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Kai pada eommanya.

"eomma takut hiks" Kai sangat tahu akan kemana arah pembicaraan eommanya.

"Eomma tak usah takut ne? kai tidak akan kemana-mana, Kai akan selalu ada di samping eomma dan appa, jadi eomma berhenti menangis, arra?" ucap Kai menenangkan eommanya.

"hiks hiks Jongin-ah hiks" eommanya memeluk Kai erat.

"eomma, jebal uljimayo"

"jangan tinggalkan eomma sayang hiks" Kai sangat menyayangi eommanya. Ia tak akan tega meningalkan eommanya sendiri hanya dengan sang appa.

"Ne eomma, Kai janji" eomma Kai pun mengulas senyuman.

**KYUNGSOO POV**

Sudah seminggu ini aku tak bertemu dengan Kai, sudah seminggu ini pula Kai tak pernah berangkat ke kampus. Semenjak kejadian saat aku meninggalkan Kai dan pulang bersama Sehun, Kai tak pernah menampakkan dirinya lagi di hadapanku. Aku sangat menyesali perbuatanku waktu itu. Aku ingin minta maaf kepadanya, namun setiap kali aku ke rumahnya, pasti eommanya bilang bahwa Kai sedang tak ada di rumah, lalu dia di mana?

Aku sangat merindukannya. Bagaimana pun juga, aku sangat menyayangi Kai, sahabatku. Rasanya ada yang hilang. Ya memang ada yang hilang, Kai hilang dari hidupku, entah kapan ia akan muncul kembali. Aku berencana pulang sekolah akan ke rumah Kai bersama Sehun.

"Kai-ya, sahabatku yang paling kucintai, kusayangi, kau dimana eoh? Aku merindukanmu, kau tahu itu" gumamku.

"Kai-ya, sahabatku yang sangat bodoh dalam urusan percintaan, aku merindukanmu"

TES

Aku meneteskan air mataku begitu saja, aku sangat rindu pada Kai. jujur, aku tak dapat hidup tanpanya.

"Kai-ya, sahabatku yang belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta, aku merindukanmu hiks" Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam di kantin. Untung saja kantinnya sedang sepi, jadi Kyungsoo tak perlu menahan malu apabila ia dikatakan namja cengeng.

"Kyung" ada yang memanggil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo segera mengahapus air matanya. Ia mendapati Sehun yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Sehun pada Kyungsooo.

"Kau tahu 'kan, aku sedang menangisi sahabatku yang pergi entah kemana" Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

Ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu sangat menyayangi sahabatnya yang sudah kekasihnya anggap seperti dongsaengnya sendiri.

"Ne aku mengerti"

"Hun, kau mau 'kan mengantarku ke rumah Kai habis pulang kuliah?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Gomawo Hunnie" 

"Ne chagi-ya"

*SKIP*

Kyungsoo dan Sehun sedang menuju rumah Kai. rumah Kai dengan Kyungsoo itu bersebelahan. Setelah sampai di halaman rumah Kai, Kyungsoo segera memencet bel rumah Kai. Sehun segera menyusul Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di depan pintu keluarga Kim.

TING NONG

Kyungsoo berkali-kali memencet bel rumah Kai, namun tak ada salah satu orang pun yang membukakannya, rumahnya pun terkunci rapat.

"Kai-ya, jebal bukakan pintu untukku, sebenarnya kau di dalam 'kan? Oh ayolah" Kyungsoo , masih setia memencet bel rumah Kai. sehun pun akhirnya buka suara.

"Kyung, mungkin keluarga Kai sedang tidak ada di rumah"

"Tidak Hunnie, kalau Kai ingin pergi kemanapun, ia pasti memberitahukannya kepadaku" Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kau lihat sendiri 'kan, bahkan rumahnya terlihat sangat sepi" sejujurnya Kyungsoo membenarkan perkataan Sehun. Namun kenapa tiba-tiba dirinya berubah menjadi egois seperti ini?

"Baiklah kita pulang, kita ke rumahku dulu ne?" Sehun mengangguk.

TING NONG

Kyungsoo memencet bel rumahnya sendiri. Terlihatlah eomma Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kaget mendapati eommanya yang menangis.

"Eomma, waeyo?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Kyung hiks hiks.." Kyungsoo semakin bingung saat eommanya memeluknya.

"Jongin Kyung hiks"

"J-jongin ke-kenapa eomma?"

"Hiks hiks J-jongin" eomma Kyungsoo terus terusan menangis yang semakin membuat Kyungsoo bingung.

"EOMMA, SEBENARNYA KENAPA DENGAN KAI?!" Kyungsoo berteriak.

"M-meninggal dunia hiks" Kyungsoo tak dapat merespon apa-apa. Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai. Sehun dengan sigap memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Eom-eomma tidak ber-bercanda 'kan?" eomma Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Kai hiks hiks" Kyungsoo mulai terisak. Sehun lalu memeluknya erat.

"Eomma, lalu d-dimana Kai hiks?"

"D-dia hiks sedang dalam perjalanan hiks m-menuju rumahnya" eomma Kyungsoo masih menangis sesenggukan.

"KAI JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU KAI hiks hiks.." Sehun semakin mendekap Kyungsoo erat. Ia tahu sekali apa yang sedang dirasakan kekasihnya itu. Karena ia juga pernah merasakan hal yang serupa dengan Kyungsoo, ditinggal oleh sahabatnya.

"Ssst.. uljimayo, sekarang kita berdoa, semoga Kai di tempatkan di tempat yang layak di sisinya" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Hun tapi…" ujar Kyungsoo namun dijeda.

"Tapi kenapa heum?" Tanya Sehun pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku hiks akan b-bisa hiks melewati hari-hariku hiks t-tanpa Kai?"

"Kau pasti bisa Kyung" ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum manis kearah Kyungsoo.

_**DRRT DRRT**_

Ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar. 1 panggilan dari eomma Kai. ia segera mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo ahjuma?"

"Kyung hiks.." suara eomma Kai di seberang sana. Kyungsoo dapat menangkap isakan yang keluar dari mulut eomma sahabatnya.

"Ne ahjuma, wae?" Kyungsoo sedang mati-matian menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar. Ia ingin menangis sekarang.

"K-kemarilah ke Rumah Jongin hiks hiks d-dia akan segera dimakamkan"

**JDERR**

Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong, Kyungsoo tak dapat apa-apa. Tanpa mengahabiskan banyak waktu, Kyungsoo segera berlari menuju rumah Kai disusul eommanya dan Sehun.

"KAI KKAJIMA HIKS.. KKAJIMA HIKS" Kyungsoo berlari sambil menangis, dia sangat sedih sekarang. Setelah sampai di rumah Kai, di sana sangat ramai, Kyungsoo segera menghampiri appa dan eomma Kai.

"Ahjuma, Ahjusi, d-dimana Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo bergetar. Matanya sudah sangat memerah, apalagi suaranya, sudah sangat sangat parau.

Eomma Kai menunjuk mobil ambulance yang terparkir di halaman rumahnya.

Kyungsoo langsung berlari menuju mobil ambulance itu. Kyungsoo kemudian masuk. Terlihatlah peti jenazah. Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya menangis.

"Ahjusi, tolong bukakan ini untuk saya" ahjusi itu mengangguk. Peti jenazah pun dibuka, terlihatlah Jongin yang sangat tampan, dibalut tuxedo berwarna putih.

"A-apakah k-kau benar Jongin hiks.. aku tak percaya hiks, bagaimana kau terlihat sangat tampan?"

Kyungsoo menangis histeris setelah melihat jenazah Kai. ahjusi itu pun memandang Kyungsoo kasihan. Ahjusi itu lalu menyeret Kyungsoo keluar dengan lembut.

"KAI JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU Hiks..! BUKANKAH DULU KAU PERNAH BERJANJI TAK AKAN MENINGGALKANKU SENDIRIAN hiks.." eomma Kyungsoo menghampiri anaknya. Sehun hanya melihat Kyungsoo dari jauh.

"Kyung, eomma mohon, ikhlaskan Kai pergi ne?" Kyungsoo tak menjawab, ia masih sibuk menangis. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri. Eomma Kyungsoo pun kaget.

"KYUNGSOO!"

*SKIP*

**KYUNGSOO POV**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku ingat, sebelumnya aku jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Kyung, kau sudah bangun?" aku menoleh, mendapati eomma Kai sedang tersenyum kearahku.

"Ahjuma kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ini" ahjuma Kim memberikan selembar kertas untukku.

"Ini apa eomma?"

"Itu dari Kai. eung Kyung, ahjuma mohon, kau harus bisa merelakan kepergian Kai arra?"

**DEG**

'_Aku kira tentang meninggalnya Kai adalah mimpi burukku, ternyata ini memang nyata, Kai sudah pergi' _batinku.

"ahjuma pulang dulu" aku hanya mengangguk. Kubuka selembar kertas yang dititipkanKai kepada ahjuma Kim dan diberikan untukkku.

_Apa kabar Kyung? Aku pasti sudah tahu jawabannya, kau pasti sehat 'kan? Kyung, maafkan aku karena tak menemanimu selama seminggu ini. Aku sedang di Jepang, tepatnya di rumah sakit yang berada di , aku minta maaf karena aku tak pernah memberitahumu tentang penyakit yang kuderita, maafkan aku Kyung._

_Aku tak bermaksud tak memberitahumu, aku hanya tak ingin kau khawatir. Aku mengidap kanker otak. Dokter memberitahuku, sekiranya 2 atau 3 hari, aku akan meninggalkan dunia ini. Aku mati-matian menahan rasa sakit akibat penyakitku. Aku harap kau mengerti. Oiya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sehun? Masih baik-baik saja 'kan? Aku harap iya._

_Jika Sehun menyakitimu, kau harus lapor kepadaku. Kyung, jangan menangisi kepergianku, aku sangat menyayangimu. Maaf karena aku tak dapat menepati janjimu untuk selalu menemanimu bersama. Tersenyumlah untukku jangan menangis, usap cairan bening yang seenaknya menggenang di pelupuk matamu._

_Seandainya aku diberi kesempatan menjadi kekasihmu, aku akan sangat menerimanya. Aku bahkan tersenyum geli kalau mengingat tentangmu. Apalagi yang seperti ini. __**"Kyung, apa hal yang paling kau benci?" **__pasti kau akan menjawab jawaban yang sama seperti yang sudah-sudah__**."Aku membenci darah, perpisahan dan kelulusan**__"_

_namun diantara jawaban menggelikanmu itu, aku sangat membenci perpisahan. Kyung, ada satu hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, bahwa aku mencintaimu sejak kita duduk di sekolah dasar. Aku memang pengecut. Saat memasuki ulang tahunmu yang ke-17 tahun, sepulang sekolah aku hendak menyatakan perasaanku padamu, namun kau tiba-tiba mengagetkanku yang sedang serius menulis._

_Bahwa kau ditembak Sehun. Seketika hatiku hancur. Namun aku selalu menutupi itu semua dengan senyuman, karena aku juga sadar, hidupku tak akan berlangsung lama. Jadi intinya, aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo. Jeongmal saranghae._

_Kyung jangan menangis setelah membaca suratku. Aku mencintaimu, aku akan selalu memantaumu dari sini, surga. Saranghae._

_**KIM JONGIN MENCINTAI DO KYUNGSOO**_

Aku tak dapat apa-apa selain menangis. Apa aku tak peka terhadap perasaan Kai. sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan untuknya? Bahkan dia sudah tidak ada. Aku memang tak berguna untung sahabatku.

"DO KYUNGSOO JUGA MENCINTAI KIM JONGIN" teriakku.

**END**


End file.
